Tears and Codes
by LadyMiioh
Summary: Sad Three-shot. When the large wrecker falls sick, his bestfriends gather around to comfort him. What happens when code gets old? Will Felix befall the same fate? Please read and review! Rated for character death and depression.
1. A Tragic Loss

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Yes, this is a sad one-shot. :c But anyways, I don't own anything, and "Her Rival's Kiss" has been put on hiatus. .A. But without further adieu, ENJOY THE SADNESS!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

__A large cough was heard from Felix's apartment, and a groaning sound as well. In the tiny apartment bedroom stood a small girl, a tall women, and a short man surrounding their friend, who was the person making the noises that could be heard from the entrance to the game. The little girl was clinging onto one of Ralph's massive hands, the large thumb caressing her naturally pink-tinted cheek. The small handyman was then beckoned to the apartment door by the sound of the bell ringing. "I'll get it." He said gloomily, walking slowly to the door. He opened it to reveal a certain plumber in a medical-type outfit, holding a briefcase in one hand. "Good evening Doctor Mario, how are ya friend?" Felix greeted the doctor.

Dr. Mario walked in with a serious look on his face. "Same old, same old. Can I-a talk to-a you and Mrs. Fix-it in-a private please..? Preferably away from-a Ralph." Felix nodded worriedly before walking back to the group of three in the bedroom, the Sargent having her arms crossed and the best poker face she could muster planted on her features. He quickly waved her over as Vanellope looked over at the two adults, confused. "I'll-a be quick Vanellope."

Felix then lead the doctor and his wife down to the spare guest room that was never used. "Is something wrong Doctor?" Calhoun asked, trying to hide the array of emotions clouding her mind about the wrecker who fell ill. Mario took off his stethoscope and nodded slightly, causing Felix to sit down on the bed slowly.

"You-a see, when video games-a last a long time in-a their arcade, the coding seems to-a disintegrate after a while. I've-a diagnosed your friend there-a that he has reached the end of his-a code. I'm-a sorry to say this, but Ralph-a has until morning to say his-a goodbyes.." Felix swallowed the lump in his throat that managed to work it's way in there and sat in an uncomfortable silence between Mario, Calhoun, and himself. He cleared his throat and got up slowly.

"Thanks for all your help Doc.. Can I escort you back to Game Central Station?" He asked timidly, not wanting to leave the apartment. Mario shook his head and made his way to the elevator to leave Fix-it Felix Jr, and left Calhoun and Felix alone in the room.

…

"Ralph.. will you be okay?" Vanellope looked up at her best friend, tears threatening to flood across her face. The wrecker looked down, and she knew that wasn't a good sign. He used his large thumb to brush away some of the tears and tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Listen kid... I'll be okay, no matter what. Just.. I can't explain everything to ya Vanellope. But you're my best friend. And you'll always be my best friend. You taught me that bad things happen to good people, but we can all change. You helped _me_ change. I may not be a good guy, but that doesn't matter. I have you as my amazing best friend." He smiled slightly, his big brown eyes tearing up themselves. Vanellope simply nodded before crawling onto the large man's chest and resting her head onto the middle of it.

"Ralph... please don't go... we never got to do all the fun stuff we thought we were gonna do.. Who's going to take me climbing up Diet Cola mountain..?" She sniffled pitifully, staining Ralph's overalls with her wet tears. The wrecker was at a loss for words, but silently held her close for the few precious moments he had left. Suddenly, he felt a buzz of numbness shake his core and he grunted in pain. When it was over, he opened his eye slowly to see a very scared and pale little girl looking down at him. "Ralph.. You.. you glitched..."

His eyes widened and he opened his large mouth to speak, but was doubled over by a second shock that was worse than the last. His body was glitching red and his code was being torn apart. "Vanny... I'll.. always be.. your.. Stinkbrain.." He then let his eyes drift closed, and his pixels turned from the normal, happy colorful kind, to the black and white kind found in old video games.

"...Ralph...? C'mon... this isn't funny.." Vanellope tugged on Ralph's arm as Calhoun and Felix watched form the doorway. The glitch persisted, listening to the wrecker's non-existent heartbeat, trying to wake him up by pulling on his cheeks, and then finally collapsing onto his chest. "But.." She started to protest as Felix gently picked her up.

"I'll get you home sweetheart... We can talk in the morning..." Felix tilted his cap over his face and silently carried Vanellope outside of the apartment and to Game Central Station, doing his best to stay strong in front of the president.

_**Two weeks later...**_

Felix was standing near a large patch of disturbed dirt while holding onto Vanellope's shaking hand, and leaning against his wife's side. His eyes scanned the stone that was sticking out at the back of the dirt. _Wreck-it Ralph. Hero. Friend. Brother. _He gently patted Vanellope's head, her crying starting to get louder than the small whimpers that came when they first got to his grave. Calhoun slowly walked up in front, putting down a group of rare flowers that grew only in Hero's duty. "Goodbye Soldier. You were a great wrecker, and a great hero." She then stood tall and saluted silently, not letting any overwhelming emotion show.

Felix let go of the small girl's hand, stepping forward to join his wife. "Hiya brother... You were a great person. A true good guy. You saved the arcade, you helped me meet my dynamite gal, and you made everyone see bad guys in a new perspective. For that, I just say thank you." He took off his hat and held it to his chest, showing respect for Ralph. Felix and Calhoun looked back at Vanellope. She had been banned by the rest of the racers from racing for a week until she got over the fits of crying she would sometimes burst into. The glitch stepped up slowly, her hands fiddling with the gift behind her back.

"H-hey Stink Brain... I never got to say goodbye.. But thanks for all the adventures we had.." The girl choked up slightly, but continued on in a shaky voice. "And thanks for building me the best kart ever. And thanks for being my... my best friend.." She started crying, but walked forward to his tombstone anyways, placing something on the stone. It was a small sugar cookie in the shape of a heart with the words "You're my hero" written in white icing and hung by a pink strand of licorice.

"I... I'll miss you."

.

.

.

_**The End.**_

_**A/N: Well... that wasn't too bad. Please review. This was rushed. I obviously can't write sad stuff. ;-; Anyways, Lady Miioh out!~**_


	2. Memorial for the Real Hero!

_**A/N: I'm Back! This is going to be a two-shot. Unless you guys want me to continue. o.o ANYWAYS: Quick shout out to some of my favorite reviewers! Dixie Darlin, Lexis Texas, and Pokemon200016. C: By the way, I think Crumbelina should be french. Idk why. Onto le story!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

__Vanellope was a nervous wreck after that. Her reputation plummeted to an all time low, not making the Random Roster once this entire week. The glitch never came out of her castle anymore, it just wasn't fun anymore without Ralph. The other racers would try and entice her with offers of fun and sweets, but she just couldn't get herself happy enough to go with them. "Vanellope.. Just because he's gone doesn't mean-" Jubileena got cut off by the president.

"Be quiet! I'm already reminded constantly okay? Just leave me alone!" Vanellope yelled, hiding her face in one of the marshmallows that she used as a pillow. Three racers were doing their best to get Vanellope out to the track, Jubileena, Candlehead, and Crumbelina. The cute green-haired girl stepped up and rubbed the princesses back soothingly, trying to get the muffled whimpers to stop. Crumbelina sighed and walked up to the plush bed as well.

"Mademoiselle President, I don't think zat crying in your room is good for you, non? You should be outzide racing with all of your friends! Plus, darling, all ze crying can't be good for your eyes." Vanellope looked up at the brunette racer and frowned at her attempts to get her up. Candlehead was busy playing with one of the stuffed animals that littered the floor.

"Hey, we should make Vanny happy by holding a memorial race for Ralph~." Candlehead babbled mindlessly, causing the three other girls to gasp. "La la la~ La la.. la?" The cupcake girl looked over at Jubileena. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I have icing in my hair?" Crumbelina ran up to Candlehead and air-kissed both of her cheeks.

"Zat is genius! We shall hold zis race as soon as possible!" Crumbelina explained while holding Candlehead's head to her chest tightly in excitement. The princess was silent, mulling over whether she should allow them to or not. After a few minutes, she slowly nodded in agreement.

"I.. I'll do it. For Ralph." Fond memories started to drift in and out of Vanellope's mind. Learning with Ralph how to drive, The first time she went on a game-jumping adventure with him, and lastly, being by his side in his last minutes. Of course she would do it. She was Vanellope Von Schweetz. And she was Ralph's best friend until the end.

_**A few days later...**_

__"Ralph..? Felix...? Anyone..?" She called into the darkness. Only she was illuminated in what seemed to be a dark, empty room. A red flash was in front of her, a glitch that showed up sparingly. She knew that similar flash of binary. "R...Ralph..?" She inched closer to the flashing lights, getting swallowed up by the darkness. A tall, shadowy figure walked up to her, it's hot breath seemed to reek.

"Yeah kid?" Ralph answered, looking casual and non-glitchy. The small girl launched herself into the wreckers arms, not bothering to keep in her happy sobs. "Whoa! Kid! Easy on the overalls! I'm getting soaked! What's the matter?" He asked, clueless why she was sad. Vanellope stuttered, how could he not remember his own death? She did her best to talk trough her sobs, but ended up blubbering onto Ralph's chest anyways. "Relax Vanellope! I'm not going anyw-" A sudden glitch made him fall backwards, his weight knocking the breath out of him.

"Ralph! What's wrong? Get up Stink Brain!" Vanellope panicked, what was wrong with Ralph? She was stunned by Ralph's face twisting, and his body morphing into something.. huge.. "R-Ralph..?" The small girl's eyes were wide in fear, as her best friend had become.. a large, hungry Cy-Bug. She staggers back, the bug screeching loudly to terrify her. It jerked forward, swallowing her whole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vanellope flashed her blue binary and found herself laying on the floor, her body twisted slightly so it was uncomfortable. "Crumb Nuts! Another nightmare!" She sighed and got back up onto her feet, rubbing her eyes. "Ever since Fix-it Felix got unplugged, these stupid nightmares have came every night!" It had been three days since the game was unplugged. Felix had evacuated all the Nicelanders prior to the funeral, for their safety and the privacy of the grim event. There had been a lot of panic, but Felix had safely handled the crowd of small people and directed them to Game Central Station.

Mr. Litwak had made his daily rounds in the morning, making sure all of his precious game cabinets were functioning properly. They made him feel like he was a kid again. As he walked by one of his favorite games, Fix-it Felix Junior, he noticed something weird. He failed to hear the happy chorus of small characters yelling, "FIX-IT FELIX!" or the happy handyman's reply of, "I can fix it!" H walked over and looked at the empty demo screen. It was silent, and nobody was there. He fiddled with the game a bit, putting in a quarter and trying to play, only greeted by an empty apartment building. Shortly after, it was unplugged and removed from the arcade. The winning racer of that day (The one who spent the most time being the winning avatar), Swizzle Malarkey, was eager to exclaim that many wandering kids had passed by the empty spot slowly, as if figuring out what happened.

The small racer rubbed her eyes, lazily glitching to a large wardrobe that stood prominent in the room. She promised Taffyta that she would dress nicely today, as it was a very serious event apparently. She threw open the doors and dressed into her regular garments, wanting to make Taffyta mad to tease her. She could be such a picky person. Her walk to the throne room was short-lived and simple. She was greeted by Wynchel and Duncan, her two loyal doughnut guards. "Mornin' President. You should really get down to the track, they're going to be starting soon."

"Aww, fiddlesticks. I wanted breakfast." She sighed and walked towards the door grumbling. Her kart was waiting outside, probably brought there by Sour Bill. She jumped in a started the engine up, secretly loving the sound of the revving motor. It faintly reminded her that Ralph had built this with her. She shook her head an punched the gas, headed to the starting line where all the racers were at. She stopped right beside Taffyta, who was communicating via headset to the marshmallows that ran the set-up team and the pit-crews. She whipped around, obviously miffed.

"You're late. We've been working our molasses off and this is the thanks we get? I outta- NO! THE CANDY BOQUETS GO TO THE LEFT OF THE PICTURE AND WREATHS, NOT THE RIGHT! Gosh, incompetent marshmallows." Vanellope rolled her eyes as she tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Uh, they are marshmallows Taffy-for-brains." The brunette flicked Taffyta's unsuspecting nose and smirked before walking over to the large display that was in front of the main box of fans. It made her tear up slightly, a large photo of Ralph with Vanellope on his shoulder was surrounded by different candy bouquets made of colorful, sugary flowers. A large statue carved out of peppermint stood proudly, as if it were the real Ralph. Vanellope smiled slightly before a marshmallow stood in front of her.

"President, it's racing time! Get down to your kart please." The gummy dessert said happily, giddy about seeing all the racers compete together. The princess said a quick thank you before walking down the path to her kart, hopping in and starting it up. She drove herself over to the starting line, directed into first place by some of the racing officials. Soon after, the other racers came by, dropping off small gifts at the shrine built for Ralph. It warmed Vanellope's heart to say the least. It was time to race, and the glitch could feel the adrenaline pump through her veins, the roar of the crowds deafening as she scanned them quickly. There was no sign of Calhoun or Felix.

The president too a deep breath and stared intently at the red traffic light, doing her best to ignore Taffyta in second place, revving her engine, and Rancis Fluggerbutter at third blowing kisses to his fans. Sure enough, the lights slowly went yellow, one at a time. When all three lights were yellow, Vanellope made sure to hover her foot above the gas, waiting for that wonderful green light. Suddenly, an enormous yell was heard. "VANELLOPE! STOP THE RACE!" The small girl looked up and saw a certain Sergeant running towards her kart, pushing random candy citizens to get to Vanellope.

"Calhoun! Whattaya doin' here?! I'm racing!" She protested, gesturing to the large track laying temptingly before her. The blonde had to catch her breath before looking up to Vanellope with worry the small girl had never seen before form Calhoun. Something was wrong.

"It's Felix."

.

.

.

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. I'm back. Like the chapter? I swear, you guys are just teasing me into making it a three-shot. Too bad! xD. Nah, just kidding. All you gotta do is ask. Please review!~ It would mean the world to me and Gloyd. (One of my fave racers who I swear, I did NOT kidnap and keep him as a pet. ;/;) Anyways, Lady Miioh is out~**_


	3. Felix's Warm Embrace!

**_A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. Here's the LAST CHAPTER. xD. Getting tired of writing sad stuff. Please enjoy. C:_**

**_._**

.

.

Felix was lying in his bed, looking flushed from his forehead all the way to the tips of his toes. He coughed lightly, settling more into the bed sheets with each minute. Footsteps were heard in the hallway in his apartment. A tall woman came into view, causing the handyman to smile sickly. "Why, is that for me honey?" Calhoun smiled and nodded, trying to hide everything behind a faltering smile.

"Are you feeling alright soldier?" She asked, the worry still heard in her clear, strong voice, She walked up to the side of Felix's bed and placed down a tray of medicine, food, and liquids for the ill male to consume. Felix let out a large cough, shaking his head hesitantly. This made the tall soldier frown and sit on the edge of the plush bed, putting her hand forward to caress his flushed cheek.

"I'm sure I'll be fine honey..." His sentence was then interrupted by a fit of coughs and a slight groan. "Just a flu.." Felix's eyelids were droopy, his vision was slightly blurred and felt strange and new compared to his normal 20/20 vision. He stared up into the ceiling of one of the apartments in Hero's Duty. It was Calhoun's old apartment before she moved in with Felix. All of the soldiers in the shooting game were housed in the tall tower that dominated the game, in a special wing hidden from the gamer's eye. Calhoun broke him out of his numb trance by lightly kissing his forehead.

"Oh! Sorry ma'am, just a little woozy from this whole ordeal... maybe a nap would do me good.." Calhoun shuddered at the thought of Felix asleep, as she was internally afraid he would never wake up. The sergeant made a discontented sound while gently putting her hand on Felix's shoulder. He coughed before displaying a nervous, but cheeky smile. "Oh, maybe I should try and stay up.." He leaned up as far as he could, gently pecking Calhoun's neck in an odd gesture. Felix's disease had contracted within a day, and it showed no signs of easing up. It seemed slightly different, and that worried Calhoun the most.

Felix sank back into the mattress, slowly reaching to get the glass that was a simple solution of water and dissolved painkillers. His wife aided him and put it in his small hand. Of course, it looked tiny and cartoony compared to the realistic blonde's hands. He smiled at her. "Thanks Ma'am. I was feeling a little dry." Calhoun couldn't help but stare, making the short handyman swallow thickly and give her a quizzical look. "Uh.. Honey? Why are you staring at me like that?" She shook her head as if to wake herself up, and smiled nervously.

"Oh, just thinking to myself. Sorry if I freaked you out soldier." She reached over and ruffled his hair so that it became messy, and he grinned slightly in a silent reply. A knock on the door was heard before a small voice piped up. It belonged to Vanellope.

"Sarge? Felix? Hello? You in there?" Before anyone could respond, the president of Sugar Rush opened the door and let herself in, ignoring the slightly annoyed look Calhoun was giving her. She propped a small basket onto Felix's lap and nudged it towards his hand. "I made you this. To make you feel better." Vanellope had visited Felix once before, the day of the Ralph Memorial Race. The poor girl couldn't bring herself to visit more often, the memories of Ralph fresh in her head. Felix smiled in gratitude and opened the basket, peering inside. It was filled to the brim with sweets and other delights that were sure to brighten up Felix, if only for a minute. This caused the short man to smile and ruffle her already messy hair. "I thought it would make ya feel a bit better... How do ya feel?" She said aloud, leaning her face into his hand slightly.

Felix smiled and kissed her forehead lightly in gratitude. "It's wonderful.I'll eat them all right away.. Oh! Of course, I'll share with the missus." Calhoun simply shook her head, not wanting to rob her husband of the little gift basket. Vanellope smiled brightly at the man's humor, and let out a small giggle. It had been too long since she had laughed at all. It was mostly just giving speeches sometimes, and making her appearances around the kingdom. Even a certain pumpkin racer's pranks couldn't elicit a single laugh from the girl. The short man sighed and tapped the racer's head, and she looked up into his eyes brightly. "Princess.."

"President." She corrected him, trying her best to lighten the dreary mood of the metallic room. Calhoun smiled for a split second, Vanellope was a true fighter. But as soon as that smile began, it ended. Felix sighed slightly, and played with her pony tail thoughtfully. Vanellope blinked innocently, before becoming worried. "Felix..?What's wrong?"

He swallowed thickly, before carrying on in a voice stronger than what you could see in his eyes. "Honey, if I do... disappear.. I need you to promise me something." The girl nodded eagerly, wanting to please the handyman. "Vanellope, I want you to take care of Calhoun. Make sure that she's happy as can be. Also, make sure you're happy. Not every girl gets to be a princess." Felix winked at her, before his eyes widened. "No Vanellope, oh shoot... I didn't mean for your to cry!"

Vanellope had started crying onto his blanket, but did it silently in order not to interrupt Felix. She looked up, her face tinted red and tears streaming down her soft skin. Calhoun made a sudden sound that was a strangled sob. Both Vanellope and Felix were startled as they looked over at the tall sergeant. She was crying as well, and Felix acted as the middle man and brought them together for a group hug. They embraced warmly, and Felix kissed the top of Vanellope's forehead and Calhoun's cheek. "I love you both so much.. I'm going to miss you a whole bunch girls."

They were silent for a few minutes, before Felix spasmed painfully and yelped pitifully. His code flashed red and he twisted around on the bed, as Vanellope and Calhoun had let go to avoid corrupting their own code. He gritted his teeth forcefully and crumpled into a small ball. "Love..You.." He seethed out, before slowly fading to a grey tone, the pixels slowly dying. Calhoun quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it, getting only a slight response from the man. She fell to her knees as he finally turned completely grey. It was silent, but the kind that was foreign and unwelcome. Vanellope wiped her glistening eyes and looked at the blonde sergeant.

Calhoun looked sad, but slowly sucked in a breath before taking Vanellope's hand. The girl looked up at the grave look on Calhoun's face. "I'll.. I'll get Markowski in here to.. clean up.. Let's go for a walk. Get our minds off of everything.." Vanellope couldn't agree more, and they both exited the small room.

…

It was dark out, and Calhoun and Vanellope were sitting on a small hill just a couple of minutes away from the Sugar Rush castle. The stars were glistening above them, and the little gumdrops seemed to sparkle brighter than normal. All was quiet except the dull noise of the japanese theme song playing softly in the background. Calhoun was sitting up while the little candy girl was laying down and looking upwards with a worried look in her eyes. "Sarge..." She began.

"Yes?" Calhoun turned her head towards Vanellope.

"Where do video game characters go when they... pass on?"

Calhoun was silent for a long moment. Then, she smiled and spoke softly as she could. "I don't know. Somewhere... happy."

**_The End._**

**_A/N: And there you have it. Please read and Review! C: As for the nightmares Vanellope was having, I would've made the story have a whole different route, focusing on our friend Vanellope. Sadly, I do not have the time to continue writing sad stories, as it doesn't seem to be as fun as writing romance. Sorry! Check out the Poll on my profile as well!~ Lady Miioh, Out!_**


End file.
